A Beautiful Lie
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Part 1 in the A Beautiful Lie Series - Face gets talked into helping Amy out. Inspired by the film The Wedding Date. Sorry most chapters removed now due to story being published. I've left last chapter up. Rest of the series will remain. But this is the start of Amy and Face's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Beautiful Lie**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: Face gets talked into helping Amy out. **Inspired by the film The Wedding Date.

**Ratings: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this; I just do it for the _jazz_!**

* * *

**_I'm having to take down this story as I've turned it into a fictional story to be published. I will leave what I can, and each chapter so the comments remain. _**

**_Chapter 1_ **

In summary, Murdock finds a wedding invitation and convinces Face to go along with Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I will leave this one up as it doesn't properly feature in my book._**

**_Chapter 2_ **

Amy waited just inside the main entrance at LAX, where she'd agreed to meet Face. She watched the taxis and cars stopping outside, unloading people and their luggage - but no Face. She looked at her watch again.

She'd been early, way too early and it was only five minutes past the time they'd agreed to meet. Face was never late. If he was late, he usually had a good excuse.

Or was he just good at making up an excuse?

Glancing at her watch again, she sighed. Of course the hands wouldn't have moved much. And it wasn't going to make Face arrive any quicker.

Would he just not show up? No, that wasn't Face. He'd be here.

Wouldn't he?

What if he'd hooked up with a girl? A pretty girl. Would he do that to her?

Then a sickening feeling washed over her. What if Lynch was on his tail and he couldn't get here? Couldn't risk showing up, meeting her. Would he be okay? Did he need her help? She laughed that thought off, shaking her head; as if he'd need her help. So what about this damn wedding, then? She'd already confirmed she was going. Well, she'd done that some time ago. Could she cancel at the last minute, like she'd originally been planning?

Amy nervously observed another taxicab pull in. She breathed out with relief. A handsome man dressed in a beige three-piece suit emerged from the vehicle. Amy's heart beat that bit faster. Nerves; had to be nerves. But he looked good, she had to hand it to him. Who was she kidding? He always looked good. She was allowed to think that; she was human after all. He wasn't called Face without reason.

She watched the cabdriver get out and open the trunk, lifting out a small suitcase. Face shook the man's hand and she saw him pay him.

Does Hannibal even know we're going away together, on our own? Oh for Christ sake, it's totally innocent. Murdock knows. He's the one who suggested it!

He walked towards her, smiling. His smile. But it still didn't ease her nerves, the butterflies in her stomach. Three nights away with him, only him. Not the rest of the team. Would they pull it off? Would her friends and family believe them?

"Sorry, kid, got stuck in traffic, accident on the damn freeway."

"Oh, that's okay." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to relax herself. "Shall we check in?" Amy grabbed her case, and started to wheel it behind her.

"Here, let me." Face took it from her, then frowned as he felt the weight. His eyes widened as he glanced at her. "We're going for the weekend, right? Not the week?"

"I know, I know. I just couldn't think what to pack, and decided to pack for every eventuality."

Face rolled his eyes and pulled her case, carrying his own; a much smaller case she noticed.

They arrived at the check in desk and Amy got the tickets out of her purse, along with her ID. Face handed his over to the assistant, smiling, as usual. He doesn't even try to flirt; it just comes naturally, Amy thought, watching the assistant give him a smile back, definitely blushing, all fingers and thumbs. Amy found herself exasperated by the flustered woman. This wasn't going to work. No one is going to believe I'm with him, that he's my boyfriend, she thought. Especially if he flirts with every pretty girl we meet. In a minute, he'll ask her for her number, I can lay money on it.

But he didn't.

Gently he took her arm and spoke, "Amy, honey, why don't you go get us some coffee?" He looked at her, deadly serious and then a wink.

She frowned, puzzled. "Yeah, sure." And headed off towards the closest café. Now he's going to get her number.

Amy returned with two hot takeout cups of coffee. Her mind full of questions to ask Face. Maybe they needed to run through some do's and don'ts. Maybe he needed some reminders. He was sitting on a chair, close to where they'd checked in, patiently waiting for her. She never got to ask those questions, he had a smile on him as big as a Cheshire cat.

"How'd you like to fly to New York First Class?"

"What?" Amy's mouth fell open. "How'd you do that?"

He put his arm around her, she watched him glance at the pretty girl at the check-in desk, who smiled back. "I told her I had special plans for you, and this was just the start of it."

"Huh?"

"Don't panic. I haven't done anything illegal, but if you've got a gift, kid, you've got to use it," he said, winking at her. "I made out that we're going away the weekend, which we are," he raised an eyebrow, "but I'm going to propose. A surprise. You don't have a clue. Asked if she'd make our weekend that bit more special by upgrading us."

"And she did?"

"Of course she did." He gave his irresistible smile.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Amy shook her head. "Boy, you're really something, aren't you?"

"Ah, well, I did what any man would do." But his smile was much more confident than his modest words.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I can leave this one up too - just removed some from the end, but nothing detrimental.)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The seat belt sign had been turned off. The stewardess was making her rounds with the drinks. Face had insisted upon champagne for the two of them. Maybe he was taking his 'role' seriously. He'd been the perfect gentleman so far, and he didn't even need to convince anyone yet.

"So, what shall I call you?" Amy asked, putting down her glass on the little table in front of her. So much more room than coach. She felt a twinge of guilt that she hadn't just paid to go first class in the beginning, but her bank balance just wouldn't have allowed it.

"Huh?" Face looked at her as he sipped his drink.

She tucked her long brown hair behind her ears and turned to face him. "Well, I can't introduce you as Templeton Peck," she lowered her voice. "Some of my friends and family read my articles. 'Face' is out of the question, as well. So, what name should I use?"

Face nodded, putting down his champagne glass and reached into his pocket. He handed his wallet to Amy. She looked at him, frowning with confusion.

"Pick one. Choose a name you are comfortable with and that's who I'll be."

Amy pulled out the numerous business cards, thumbing through them, tucking them out of sight as the stewardess passed them. Face gave the stewardess one of his smiles. He's doing it again, Amy thought. She glanced back at the cards, concentrating on them. There had to be at least ten cards.

"Lance Ryans, Colton Larousse." Amy slowly read through the different names, keeping her voice low, shaking her head. "Jamie Kreibel, Talent Agent." She rolled her eyes, continuing to flick through the cards. She leant forward, reaching for her glass, and took a sip. She started to laugh but coughed, nearly choking on the champagne, unable to contain herself.

"Are you alright?" Face took the glass from her and placed it on the little table.

Amy nodded. Her eyes watered. Once she was able to talk again she chuckled, "Coffin Salesman? Geez, where'd you make this stuff up?" She tapped her chest with her hand, to clear her throat.

"Shhhh…" Face waved at her to keep it down.

"Sorry." Realising she'd been rather loud, she lowered her voice. "You just ask it, we've got the casket!" She giggled again, unable to contain herself.

"Ah, that one is actually real."

"What? Some company has that as their slogan, geez," Amy shook her head as Face smiled.

"Honestly, Face. When are you ever going to need that business card?" she giggled. "Okay, this is more you. Real estate." Once she'd looked through all the cards, she started, one by one, to put the cards back into the wallet. "I don't know, Face, they all seem so… false. What about the one you used to get on this plane? Samuel Twyford." That's the name he'd given her, when she'd booked the flights.

"Yes, that's the one," he pointed to the identification behind the plastic window in his wallet. "Sam Twyford."

"Samuel James Twyford." Amy curled her lip, as she found the business card to match the identification. "Tractor sales?"

"I need to have these things handy." He took the wallet from her and put the last of the business cards back in it. "You know Hannibal, always coming up with these far out plans and unusual requests."

"We'll go with Sam Twyford. I think I can handle calling you Sam. Samuel if you're naughty." She winked and he chuckled.

"Sam it is then."

"But you're not a tractor salesman."

"Amy, are you saying you wouldn't date a tractor salesman?"

Ignoring the comment, with a stern look in her eye, she continued, "Work for the paper or something. So it's realistic how I met you. It's not as if I get time to go out and meet someone from anywhere else."

Face ignored the cynical tone she'd taken. "Another reporter?"

"You could be in Advertising, working in one of the offices."

Face nodded. "How'd we meet?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "The cafeteria?"

"Ah, yes, I can see it now. I spotted you over the mashed potatoes and it was love at first sight."

Amy playfully pushed his arm.

"Okay, how about we met on someone's farewell bash. Bill Jackson left a couple of months ago. He retired. We could use that."

Face winked. "Okay, we met at Bill Jackson's retirement party."

Amy reached for her purse, getting out a notebook. "Do you need me to make notes about this?"

"Kid, it's all up here." Face tapped at his temple. "Trust me."

She put the notebook back in her bag, glancing at Face. He was watching her. This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend. They'd rarely spent any time on their own together; usually the others were close at hand. Usually all he did was tease her. She felt he never had much to say to her, unless he had to. Butterflies again. Would she be okay with Face for a whole weekend? Would they get on, or hate each other after this?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Summary, Face and Amy arrive at the five star hotel and Amy is nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Face and Amy make it to their hotel room. Amy tells him he's out with the boys, she's out with the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Face gets a surprise. Courtney turns up tells him Amy is a bridesmaid, and the bestman is her ex boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

Face doesn't like Jeremy - Amy's ex


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Amy's quizzed about Face.

Face saves the groom from a disastrous stag party.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Face and Amy end up kissing - all for show, of course!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Face has a run in with Jeremy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Amy's wondering if all the pretending is a bit too much. Do her friends believe she's dating a guy like Face?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Face has another run in with Jeremy. He wants Amy back!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The wedding rehearsal.

And Amy finds Face in an embrace with the woman she found Jeremy in bed with all those years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Amy and Face get closer.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Courtney finds Amy in her hotel room alone. Amy's donned Face's shirt to look the part.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_ **

Face runs into Jeremy. Amy goes off with the bride ready for the wedding. Face misses Amy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Helen still tries it on with Face. But he goes looking for Amy.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Face saves Amy from Jeremy, then they share a slow dance at the end of the party.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_ **

Face and Amy sleep together (no sex!) - just cuddling. Both know they shouldn't be... Amy's part of the team. Hannibal will go mad if he finds out. But Face thinks it's his last night to be close to her, so he makes the most of it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's notes: I will leave this last chapter up, as it doesn't feature so much in my book. And then it will make the next stories easier to understand, I hope. **_

_**I'm sorry I've had to take it down, but just in case and all that. Enjoy the rest of the series, they will stay! Not sure if I'll get to write True Lies yet or not, though. Billy x **_

_**Chapter 20**_

As the taxicab drove, there was silence between them. Both sat in the back of the cab, separated, looking out their passenger window. Amy watched the sidewalk while Face watched the oncoming traffic.

In the night, she had woken to find herself still wrapped in his arms and she'd kept it that way. She'd placed her hand on his chest, listening to his breath, faintly feeling his heart beating as he peacefully slept, as she'd slowly drifted back off herself. But when this morning had come, he'd already gotten up, like every morning that weekend. She hadn't woken in his arms. Maybe that was a good thing. And nothing was said about their night together. But to her relief there had been no awkwardness between each other.

The goodbyes at breakfast had been quick, and therefore so had their pretence, and before they'd known it, they were checked out of their hotel room and on a plane back to LA. She'd insisted on paying for the upgrade, rather than Face using his charm this time. It had been the least she could do. She wanted to do it, to thank him.

Now she stared out the window, one arm resting on the door providing support for her head, her other arm resting on the middle of the seat. Face dropped his arm, his hand brushing against hers. But he didn't move it, let it remain touching the side of her hand. She glanced down. She nearly moved hers, a natural reaction, but she relished in the touch. This was it. It was over. Back to normal. Back to Amy and Face. Would they ever share this closeness again?

Far too quickly the taxi came to a halt.

"This is it, lady." The cab driver turned to face the pair of them.

Amy nodded to the cab driver. They were outside her apartment building. Home.

"Face, are you sure you don't need a place to stay for the night?" she said, turning to him.

"I'll be fine."

"I promise I'll make you sleep on the sofa," she said playfully, through a smile, not quite meeting his eye.

"I'll get a hotel room for the night, if I have to. But I've got places I can stay."

"Just turn up and they let you in, do they?"

"Hey, guys, the meter's running," the cabbie butted in.

Face waved him off. The driver sighed and turned back to look out the windshield. Amy liked that Face didn't want to rush. She didn't want to get out of the taxi just yet either, which was stupid.

"I usually come with a gift," he winked.

"I bet your smile does it." Amy knew he was going to connect up with one of his girlfriends. She couldn't stop him and usually she wouldn't care. But for some reason she did today. Hated the feeling it was giving her.

She gathered up the few bags that were by her feet.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." She pulled out a little boutique bag and handed it to Face. His eyes widened with surprised and she smiled. "This is just to say thank you for a wonderful weekend. You didn't need to be so… perfect."

Face unwrapped the little parcel inside the bag.

"I picked it up at the airport in New York. I don't know if it's your favourite or not, but well I noticed you were running low over the weekend."

It was a bottle of cologne. Chanel. It might not be Face's favourite, but it had become hers. His scent and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Thanks, kid. You didn't have to."

"I did."

She held her gaze with his, then remembered she was supposed to be getting out of the taxi.

"Okay, well, see you probably in a few days or so." Amy opened her door and got out.

"Yeah, I think the colonel has a new client already lined up." Face got out of the cab. "I'll help you get your bags out."

The taxi cab driver rolled his eyes.

Face opened the trunk and lifted out her case.

"You okay carrying this?"

"I'll be fine." She took hold of the handle. She looked up into his eyes. "Thanks, Face." Hesitantly she stood there, and then leaned forward and kissed him, gently placing her lips upon his, closing her eyes as she did so. As quick as she'd placed them on his lips, she'd withdrawn.

A smile crept over his face. She looked down, grabbing the handle of her case and turned.

Walking towards her apartment building, pulling her case, she glanced back, and waved. He was still standing there, leaning against the cab, watching her.

_**- End -  
**_


End file.
